Disfunctional Chaos
by xWellJustMex
Summary: Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right? -ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right?

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English so please don't kill me if it's bad :)

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was a lucky man.<p>

That because of the simple fact that he _was_ a man from now on. Today was his 18th birthday. Right now he was lying in bed but in exactly one hour and thirty-two minutes his friends would come over to celebrate. They were a small group: Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchia Itashi, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba.

Normally they all dreaded waking up before 10AM on weekends but this one was special. And not just 'cause of Kakashi's birthday.

Four years ago Kakashi's parents moved to America and Kakashi, not wanting to go with them, stayed behind and started living on his own. The cool part was that one week ago his parents visited again and Kakashi told them about his plans of moving in with his friends. They agreed very fast to buy him a bigger house for his 18th so they all won't have the problem of buying or renting one themselves.

So now they all moved in together and Shikamaru said he'd come over the next day at nine to pick up Kakashi's stuff and drive it to the new home. After loading everything on Shikamaru's pick-up they drove towards their destination.

"Oi, Nara – you got some pain killers?"

"Yeah, in the side. You overdid it a bit last night, huh?"

"No way, I'm totally okay, just a headache!", Kakashi said rubbing his temples.

Shikamaru rolled with his eyes, still looking at the street. "Sure..." He pulled out his mobile and handed it Kakashi. "Ya can at least call Kiba that we'll be there in ten minutes. I don't wanna unpack the car just with you. Some of your things are freakin' heavy!"

Kakashi dialed Kiba's number.

"Hey, here's the one and only Kiba Inuzuka, what can I do for ya?"

"Yo Kiba! Nara says we'll be there in ten minutes and he wants ya to help us carry my stuff upstairs, so be there." Without waiting for an answer he shut the phone and handed it back.

"What'd he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know..." Kakashi smirked.

"Troublesome"

* * *

><p>Two weeks after moving in they all returned back to their routines.<p>

Kakashi and Itachi had part-time jobs at ANBU Corp, as bodyguards, Iruka studied to be a teacher, Shikamaru worked at his family's deer-farm and Kiba trained dogs for the police.

One evening they where sitting all together in the living room watching an action movie while Itachi was in the kitchen cooking noodles and Iruka was buying some stuff for breakfast tomorrow morning.

"Hey Uchia when's dinner ready?", Kiba yelled.

"Gimme ten minutes", Itachi said walking into the room.

Just then the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><em>So! Here's the first chapter so please tell me what you think!<em>

_See ya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right?

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English so please don't kill me if it's bad :)

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>A few hours before<em>

"OUT!" an angry man yelled and pushed the kid roughly out the door and onto the street. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY ORPHANAGE!" and he closed the door shut.

"I don't even wanna go back into your stupid orphanage!", the blonde kid yelled against the door. He turned towards the street and scowled. "So what am I gonna do now?" He looked at the street expectantly as if searching for some sort of sign. "I think, if I want to live on my own, I have to earn money.", the boy said. "But I'm five! No one will let me work for them!" He then looked at his reflection in one of the shop windows while walking down the street.

"I may be five but I get six next month!" he said, looking proud. "I'll earn money and then I can live in a huge house!"

He grinned widely and so he went into the next store to ask for work.

* * *

><p><em>With Iruka<em>

Iruka was just packing some bread into his shopping cart when he saw him; a little kid.

Iruka blinked. Where were his parents. It was highly unusual for a kid who looked like 5 maybe 6 at most to be at a store this late without an adult. It was after all nearly eight o'clock.

Iruka turned his cart and walked in the kid's direction, only to stop when he saw him talking to the show owner. Iruka knew the man fairly well because his wife Sora was studying together with Iruka to become a teacher, so he walked over to the two.

"Hello Tamaki, how are you?"

"Ah, hello Iruka! Looking for Sora? She's not here at the moment." Then he turned back to the child. "I'm sorry but I can't let you work here, you're too young – even with six" he added before the blonde could argue. "If you need money just ask your parents to raise your pocket-money, okay?" Tamaki smiled synthetically.

"What do you need money for?" Iruka asked as wanted to turn away.

The boy looked at the floor as if suddenly found interest in his old tattered shoes. Then he looked at Iruka. "The old man at the orphanage kicked me out so now I need to work so I can have a house." Iruka scowled hard. "So you're telling me that you live on the streets?" He glanced at Tamaki who looked shocked.

"Well, I know you're not allowed to work or even just live on your own so here's the deal:" he looked at the little guy expectantly. "You come with me and the you can live with me and my friends." _Shit, did he really say this? What're the others going to say if he brought home not just bread and fruits but a little kid?_ But now it was too late and so he just waited for his answer.

"I'm not going with strangers!" the boy exclaimed and looked Iruka sharp in the eye.

Iruka smiled "Oh, sorry. I forgot: I'm Umino Iruka and who are you?"

The blonde took a step forwards. "Well, my name is Naruto" he grinned and jabbed a thumb at his chest.

Iruka's chuckled and said: "So now we know each other. Ya still don't wanna come?"

Naruto's grin widened (if that was possible) and he told the older man "You're pretty cool!" behind him Tamaki burst out laughing and punched Iruka's shoulder. "'Kay I think, I leave this to you Iruka." and he went away. Iruka watched him go and turned back to the boy.

"So...?"

The boy known as Naruto looked at him. "Okay I come with you."

"Nice!" Iruka said and after quickly buying all the supplies he needed helped the kid fasten his seat belt.

When they stood before the door of the Mansion, he took a deep breath. _Okay here it comes_.

And he rang the door bell.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should I continue? Write me your ideas on how the story should go on...<em>

_See ya_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right?

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English so please don't kill me if it's bad :)

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Back with the guys<em>

"I'll get the door.", Shikamaru grumbled as he got up from the sofa.

"What? Not too troublesome this time?" Kiba teased him and earned a glade from the lazy genius.

"No, stupid. I gotta get another pack of cigs from the store anyway." he said and opened the door.

His face fell.

"Holy shit Iruka, what's going on?" he asked in bewilderment as he saw a small kid looking out from behind Iruka's legs. He turned and let the small group into the house.

"Please let me explain when the others listen too. Especially Kakashi." Iruka answered a tad nervous. Suddenly Kiba stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Yo Shika, can you bring-" he looked at the two men and the kid. "GUYS!" he yelled. "TEAM MEETING! RIGHT NOW!" and he dragged the others into the living room.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha novel and watched as slowly all of his house-mates filed into the room. With an addition. Okay. Now he was confused.

Iruka had managed to talk the little one into taking a seat on the couch while the others sat next to them or just sat on the floor. After all got comfortable, five pairs of eyes were glued onto Iruka and wanted an explanation. The young man shifted uncomfortably but finally started talking. He told them why he wanted Naruto to stay with them and after he finished he shot a begging look at Kakashi.

"Well, I think there's only one solution: Letting him stay here" Kakashi said calmly. "Even thought I think one of us has to adopt you" he smiled at the kid "if you don't just want to stay here temporarily."

"Tempo-rare-ly?" Naruto shot him a questioning look.

"That means one of us is going to be your new dad if you want to stay here forever." Itachi chimed in. Naruto nodded and flashed him a smile. He then looked at the rest of the group. "I think it would be really cool if I could stay here."

"I'd like to..." Naruto said, suddenly looking to the ground. "But I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't! Of course you can stay." Kakashi told him. "We can change shifts so that someone's here all the time... And we can enroll you into school..."

Naruto ran over to Kakashi and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" finally he let go of Kakashi and blushed... "Erm- I mean... Thank you mister..."

Shikamaru laughed. "That's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. But since you know Iruka over here" he pointed at said man "I think I start: My name is Nara Shikamaru" He picked up an apple from a bowl on the table and threw it to Kiba so he said his name. "Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He grinned at Naruto and showed of some sharp canine teeth. He threw the apple at Itachi who picked the fruit out of the air before it could hit his head. "Hi, I'm Uchia Itachi. How old are you?" "I'm five but I will be six really soon!" Naruto said puffing his chest out and standing on his tip-toes. "Cool" Itachi said and threw the apple towards Kakashi who could barely catch it. "I've got a little brother the same age. Maybe he can come over to play one day." Itachi looked at Naruto who nodded happily.

Kakashi, having the apple eaten by now, said: "Yo! I'm Hatake Kakashi and I-" he looked at Naruto just to see that the boy was just barely awake "-think you need to go to bed now." He finished his sentence with a smile. With those words he picked Naruto up and carried him up stares into a spare bedroom, Iruka just one step behind him.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi had changed Naruto into one of his old pajamas and closed the door behind him, he turned to Iruka.<p>

"Thanks for letting him stay with us, Kakashi. This really means a lot to me."

"Ah, don't worry. I enjoy having him here. I hope he's going to tame this wild household a bit." The Hatake said with a smirk. "And about the 'keeping an eye on him'-part... I thought about stop working for a long time now. My family has enough money so I technically just work for fun. I'll stay home with him."

Iruka looked really grateful and so Kakashi held out his fist and said: "We're gonna survive this together, understand? All of us!"

And Iruka replied with a fist bump. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Wow! Our pocket-sunshine arrived at the Hatake-household. What will come next? Please review!<em>

_See ya_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right?

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English so please don't kill me if it's bad :) Oh, and a big thank you to Melantha Raphaelis for the alert!

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"<em>You are making a big mistake!", the black-clad figure yelled, eyes wide with panic.<em>

"_Sorry, but I decide for myself, if my decisions are mistakes or not. This time the only mistake has been made by you when you attacked my village!" The young man said calmly and walked towards the man, sword drawn._

"_I'm not scared of you." replied his enemy through gritted teeth and the man smirked in response._

"_Then why are your shaking like a little child at night?" Now the ninja grinned openly and with that, he charged his prey. His sword-_

Shikamaru looked up from his book. It was one of his favorites and he had read it already a dozen times.

He turned his gaze towards his door. Maybe he was getting paranoid after reading all those ninja-novels but he was sure that he heard someone knock. But that couldn't be because not one of his house-mates knocked... **ever**. Besides, he was the only one awake because he was eager to finish the book – besides the fact that it was already 3AM. The others had gone to bed at least two hours ago. Shikamaru just lowered his eyes back onto the pages when he heard it again. And this time he was sure of it. There had been a knocking-sound. As clear as day. He raised an eyebrow, laid the book onto his nightstand and stood from his bed towards the door. _If this is one of Kiba's idiotic pranks, _he thought, _I'm gonna kill him with my damn bare hands._

With this thought he opened the door, ready to jump aside if needed.

But it wasn't the Inuzuka or one of the other guys. It was the boy Iruka had brought home earlier that day. What was his name? Erm... oh, yeah: Naruto. But why would the little one come to his room in the middle of the night?

"Yeah?" He shot the boy a questioning look and held the door open for him to come inside. Naruto stepped in but didn't say anything. He just looked onto the ground, head bend down.

Shikamaru closed the door and turned towards the blonde.

"What's up kid? Does something bother you?" He got down on one knee to look the five-year-old directly in the eye. Usually he wasn't the type for this emotional stuff but he couldn't turn the boy down. I mean, he wouldn't come to him at three in the morning for no reason, right?

Naruto looked up and Shikamaru saw a strange look in his eyes. Almost like he was scared. But why could that be?

"This is all so new. And the bedroom is so big and kinda dark, and I saw light under your door and-" Naruto's face turned beet-red and he lowered his glance back to the floor of the older boy's room.

Shikamaru wasn't good with kids. Especially not this young. But he remembered darkly that Iruka had told him, that kids could get frightened very easily when they attended a new school, moved into another house slash apartment slash neighborhood. The young man sighed inwardly. Shit. Now the kid was scared and came to him to get comforted. _Great. I don't even know how. Think Nara, or else Iruka's gonna kick your ass when he wakes up. _Iruka! Yeah, of course! He had told him what to do in those situations!

Shikamaru's lips twitched and he ruffled the boy's hair.

"M'k, wanna sleep with me t'night, kid?" The boy looked him directly in the eye and fidgeted with the hem of the PJ's, Kakashi had changed him into before he tucked him in.

"I'm not scared!" The blonde pouted but looked hopefully towards the Nara's bed.

"I know." Shikamaru said with a serious expression, smirking inwardly. "But I only live here for two weeks so sometimes I get a little scared at night. I won't be scared if you could keep me company tonight, though..." He shot the kid a pleading look.

"You don't have to be scared", the boy puffed his chest out. "I'll protect you." With that, he climbed onto Shika's bed and snuggled into the sheets. As Shikamaru laid down, Naruto snuggled close to him. "So you won't be scared." The little one explained. Shikamaru gave him a grateful smile and soon both boys were overtaken by deep slumber.

Shikamaru's last thought before his eyes went shut: _With this kid life's gonna be troublesome. But troublesome doesn't necessarily have to mean bad._

* * *

><p><em>So... We survived the first night! Reviews are love, so if you love either me or the story... :) Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters!<em>

_See ya!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are having an apartment together. Five boys with no adult supervision means Party to no end - right?

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English so please don't kill me if it's bad :) Oh, and a big thank you to all the peoplz who faved and alerted :)) You guys made my day!

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 (Take 2 - Didn't like the first one I wrote...)<p>

The next morning Iruka was woken up by sunlight shining through his window.

He tried to stifle a yawn while slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings.

The room was simply furnished: on one side stood the bed he was currently laying in. On the other wall were his desk, chair and bookshelf. His couch and coffee table stood in the middle of the room.

After heaving himself out of his bed, Iruka walked over to his bedroom window and peeked through the curtains. He just saw Itachi and Kakashi pulling out of the driveway and speeding off to work.

Then he began his routine;

Grabbing some fresh clothes out of his closed, he dragged his feet along the hallway into the bathroom and into the shower.

After the shower and dressing himself he was awake and so he decided to make breakfast for the rest of his housemates. What surprised him, though, was that someone had beaten him to it. When he walked down the stairs his nose picked up the scent of eggs and bacon – of burned eggs and bacon. He heard someone curse. Alarmed he rushed down the stairs only to stop dead in his tracks on the picture that his eyes took in moments later.

The boy, Naruto, stood on a chair and watched Kiba, as the older tried to save the rest of something that was most likely supposed to be breakfast.

_Ah, and here is the reason why we agreed on never to let Kiba cook_, Iruka thought. He walked casually into the kitchen and cleared his throat to get the wannabe-cook's attention. The Inuzuka spun around and nearly knocked Naruto off his chair in the process.

"I-I didn't do it! It was his idea!", he said as soon as he noticed Iruka and pointed his finger at the blonde.

Iruka cocked his eyebrow "Well in that case 'thank you, Naruto' for trying to make breakfast for us but next time please wake someone besides this guy. As you may have noticed he seriously can't cook." He then grinned at the boys. "Wanna have something more eatable?"

Both nodded and hurriedly stepped out of the man's way.

After fixing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Iruka sipped his coffee and read the newspaper, Kiba tried to balance a spoon on his nose and Naruto seemed to listen to the radio blaring in the background, staring into space. So they sat in comfortable silence until Shikamaru tapped down the stairs,

"Morning", he greeted the three. Several greetings where exchanged, he poured himself some coffee, grabbed a toast and flopped down next to Kiba on the table.

"So…" the brunette started after finishing his meal, "What're we gonna do today?" Iruka looked up from his newspaper and shot the kid at the table a glance.

"Well, since I believe the mini is going to stay here a little longer, I believe that we have to go buy him some new clothed and stuff, since he didn't bring anything himself." Said blonde kicked his feet under the table.

"You don't have to buy anything for me. They're gonna get me anyway." He looked up at the three men with big eyes obviously expecting one of them to soothe his fears of being taken away from the few people who ever had been nice to him.

"Don't worry, squirt." Kiba told him. "We're not gonna let them have you. You're part of the family now." And as he said it, it actually felt right. Because in some weird way, they were a family. A highly chaotic one but a family nonetheless. And apparently now their little family had gained yet another member.

* * *

><p><em>Yo! *ducksawayfromthrownthings* Yeah, I know, I know! It took freaking long for me to update but hey, the chap is there, is is not? *blushes*<em>

_Hope you'll enjoy reading and maybe a review here and there won't hurt :))_

_See ya_

_WellJustMe_


End file.
